


Orbit Zero

by Pat_Nussman



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Episode: s04e11 Orbit, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat_Nussman/pseuds/Pat_Nussman
Summary: Avon explains Malodar.





	Orbit Zero

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bitch of a poem to write, simply because of the rhyme scheme…everything had to have the same rhyme. As I recall it took me several days to make everything fit. Whether it fits well, I'll leave the reader to judge.

You always assumed  
I'd take care of you.  
You affirmed the soul I denied.  
'Til I myself echoed  
the words that you said.  
But I lied, Vila, I lied.

My life or your own,  
you know it's no choice,  
I can hear the thoughts where you hide.  
That only I matter,  
you are nothing to me.  
And you cried, Vila, you cried.

Now Cally is dead  
and Blake's surely gone,  
and only to you am I tied.  
So it's you I must kill  
and then I'll be free.  
It's my pride, Vila, my pride.

With a drawn gun  
I hunt through the halls,  
but something within me decides  
for my voice to reveal  
that unspoken wish:  
That you hide, Vila, you hide.

I wanted to slaughter  
that last human spark  
that kept you still by my side.  
But I didn't kill you,  
couldn't murder my soul…  
Though I tried, Vila, I tried.

(April 27, 1987)


End file.
